It'll Always Be You
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Kat knows shes inlove with Patrick, and thats why she has to leave. She can't cause problems for her sister and him POSTPONED 4 NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Kat's POV**

"Come on you can't be mad at me forever!" He yelled as I walked away.

"Oh can't I?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It had been hard enough to take the fact he was cheating on me, then finding out it was my sister…that killed me and my dignity in one quick shot.

"Please Kat!" He yelled one last time before I took off down the road running.

"NO!" As I said that last sentence I decided that would be the last time I let anyone close.

"Dad I am home!" I yelled as I came into the door.

I had cried all the way to the house, while I ran. I was tired of crying, and I was especially tired of crying over…_him. _And yet I knew that same thing would be happening later tonight.

"You okay Kit-Kat?" My dad asked trying to make sure that I was ok. Sometimes the protectiveness was unbearable, but times like this it was incredible and sweet.

"Fine." I said with a half-hearted smile.

"Well don't forget we have that dinner tonight that Bianca is bringing her new boyfriend to." He said unintentionally reminding me something I was trying my hardest to forget.

"Ok. Until then though I am going to go and work on my music ok?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure go right ahead." He said nodding his head and walking over to the fridge where he un-doubtfully would be thinking up another 'genius' meal that only he was able to make.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my guitar before heading to the music studio, that dads had put in the basement for me, and starting to work out the notes while I recorded it. I figured the sooner this part was over the sooner I could get the drums then piano recorded and then last the actual lyrics.

After finishing with the piano I was finally able to start singing the actual song. As much as I loved playing instruments, singing was the best part.

I had started writing this song the first day that I had met _him_. Every little thing that happened held great significance to me in this song.

_I look awayThen I look back at youYou try to sayThe things that you can't undoIf I had my wayI'd never get over youIt ain't the dayI pray that we make it through_

The first day I saw him I was constantly staring at him then catching myself and looking away real quick. Ever since we started dating I had prayed that we would make it through at least the first month.

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

A couple months after our first date I had realized I was falling for him, and once again just hoped that we would make it through anything that came our way.

_And I don't wanna fall to piecesI just want to sit and stare at youI don't want to talk about itAnd I don't want a conversationgI just want to cry in front of youI don't want to talk about it_

After I had found out about what was happening between the two of them, I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Bianca and Patrick both bugged the hell out of me trying to see if I was ok- most likely checking if I knew -but I just couldn't talk at all. I cried a lot in front of the both of them and they figured I was just pissed or something. They never expected I was actually hurting.

_And I don't wanna fall to piecesI just want to sit and stare at youI don't want to talk about itAnd I don't want a conversationgI just want to cry in front of youI don't want to talk about it_

Every time they tried to get me to talk about it I just started crying and saying I would rather not. Eventually Bianca figured it was about mom. She had no clue how wrong she was.

_Cuz I' inlove with youCuz i'm in love with youAnd I'm in love with youI'm in love with you_

When I finally confessed about knowing and Patrick had said it was over I realized I felt more for him than I had thought in the beginning. I actually _loved_ him. But did that matter when he had the 'oh so great' Bianca?

"That's a really amazing song Kat." Patrick said when I looked over to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah so what?" I said with a shrug as I raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. But didn't I tell you, you would find someone better for you then me?" I looked at him skeptically. "So who is the lucky guy?" This time I pursed my lips and looked at him like he was stupid.

_Does he think I am such a hoe I would have a boyfriend not even twenty-four hours after I got dumped? Does he think I am over him?_ I thought of this with a sigh. If he thought either thing then he had no clue just how wrong he was.

"You going to answer me?" He asked truly curious now.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked a little louder then last time. "Why her and not me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to act innocent.

"Why did you cheat on me? Why did you break up with me? Why did you ask me out in the beginning? And my last question is…how long?" I knew I wouldn't like the answers, but I had to know.

"Kat…" He said warily.

"Please. Just tell me." I said in actual tears.

"I will tell you if you tell me who the new guy is." I nodded needing him to go on. "She wanted to date the bad boy to climb the social latter. I broke up with you because after cheating on you I knew I didn't deserve you. I asked you out because I really liked you." I broke down in sobs when he used the past tense, but nodded my head anyway wanting him to continue. "Five months exactly."

Great. Five months ago exactly I had left to visit my grandparents.

"So who is the secret guy?" He asked me after I got my breathing under control, but still had tears streaming down my face.

"You. It was you in the beginning, and you when my grandpa died, and you when you cheated, and you to the rest of my life." I said shaking my head. "But I got to leave…so it won't be you."

As I finished this I saw hurt in his eyes before I left. I couldn't take this, and I knew I would just hurt more and more.

**Patrick's POV**

When she said that she was leaving I was in shock and continued to just stand there. Why had I ever helped Bianca out in the first place? Stupidity? Pity? Idiocy? Well its not like it matters, after all even if I dumped Bianca in front of there dad Kat wouldn't take me back…Their dad. How great!

"Patrick!" Bianca called for me. I had told her I wanted to see something really quick and surprisingly she hadn't asked what.

"Kat's boyfriend is here?" Bianca's dad asked sounding confused.

"No." Bianca said sternly. She was mad about her sister.

"Then-" Mr. Stratford started but was cut off by Bianca.

"He broke up with Kat, Kat said I could date him though." Bianca said sweetly.

"Oh ok." Mr. Stratford said probably nodding his head.

There was some truth to what Bianca had said…but not much. After I dumped Kat her exact words were 'Go to hell. You two were made for each other.'

" Kats gone." I said as I entered the kitchen, after what I said everything went silent.

**Bianca's POV**

I loved Kat with all my heart, but I had started to like Patrick a lot. So I made up some lie about how it would help me climb the social latter. The only bad thing was is every time I wanted to go further then kissing he would stop me saying I wasn't ready, and we needed to take it slow.

Now knowing Kat was gone…I felt bad. I couldn't help the tears that started streaming down my face.

"She left because of me." I sobbed.

"No she didn't." My dad said. "She had been planning on leaving, then when she started dating Patrick she found a reason to stay. Now that its over I guess she just wanted to get out."

"Why?" Patrick asked at the same time I did.

"I think she felt as if she was safe around you." My dad said speaking to Patrick. "Bianca can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." I said nodding my head and walking out. _My sister is gone, and its all my fault._


	2. AN WILL BE DELETED WITH NEXT CHAPPIE

**Aww, guys I have to postpone a few of my stories (I swear I will finish all of them though). But since Breaking The Crew Rules was the one with the most reviews it is the one I will be currently working on, and just because I am postponing them doesn't mean I will never update, but if I do it might only be once every two months until I finish this one...the reason for this (A)I am trying not to spend so much time on the computer until after Christmas; (B)I am starting one new story (none of the ones on my page, but you still get to vote for it on my page); (C)I have way to many stories I am trying to do, and I don't like things piling up on me (even if its my fault); & last but not least (D)I have been trying to read more stories on fanfiction and fictionpress THIS A/N WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES EXCEPT THE ONE SHOTS THAT ARE COMPLETE. So here are the stories you can vote on:**

**  
(1) Title: **_Not The Last_**  
Category: **_Movies_

**Sub-Category: **_The Prince & Me_

**Summary: **_It had been years since I last saw him, and yet as I stood here today, in his homeland Denmark, I knew that if I had the chance I would run to him and jump in his arms. And even if I didn't get my dream, she would not be the last to love him. One Shot._

**Main Characters:** _Edward/Paige_

**(2) Title: **_Living Life In Slow Motion_

**Category: **_Books_

**Sub-Category:**_ Twilight_

**Summary:**_ This was how I had been living my life since the day we had closed him in his coffin and walked away crying. Slow motion was no way to live Eternity when you had no one at your side, and even if you did, you knew it wouldn't be the love of your life._

**Main Characters:**_ Carlisle/Bella_

**(3) Title: **_Rushing Time_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary:**_ My mother had died when I was five, and since she was the only parent that loved ME then my life had been living hell when I moved in with my dad. I mean though I couldn't stand him, and his other Daughter Rose...there was one good thing about it: Leah my little sister & his girlfriend Sue._

**Main Characters:**_ Bella & Carlisle_

**(4) Title:**_ I Hate This Part_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary: **_No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, I knew the time was coming. And in all honesty I hated it. Songfic based on I hate this Part by PCD. One Shot_

**Main Characters: **_Edward/Bella_

**I beg of you not to get mad at me for starting a new one and postponing the old ones. But as some of you have noticed my writing style had become different therefor instead of just rewriting all of the at once (because the day isn't long enough for that) I am going to work them out two at a time. And these stories above ^ are ones that I have major inspiration for. Also can you tell I am trying to add a bit more of a range instead of only Bella/Edward or Bella/Jasper. One last thing, and I know this is really long but oh well, one shots will be added a lot but if it is stuff like this ^ and its a one shot then it will probably be longer then some of my other ones have been. And also I love doing dedications, so if you actually have a request (and its a one shot) I will write it, or if you want me to read one of your I will read it. Just let me know guys because I am trying to appeal to more readers. Also after I finish one of the stories (Breaking the Crew Rules & the one you vote on) I will have another poll including those choices above ^ and all the stories I have already started. By the way, this A/N will be deleted whenever I write the upcoming chapter...Now since this author's Note is getting longer then some of my actual chapters I think I am gonna stop typing.....NOW!**

**As Always!**

**Christine**


	3. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	4. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
